My Final Fantasy
by PK Fire
Summary: 26 unrelated & unordered sentences, one for each letter of the alphabet, looking at the relationship between Sora, Namine & Kairi through the events of Chain of Memories & Kingdom Hearts 2.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.  
Warning: Massive spoilers for Sora's story in Chain of Memories, and also mild spoilers for Kingdom Hearts II.

* * *

**#1 – A is for Awakening**

Even though a Nobody was supposed to be a hollow shell without feelings or emotions, Naminé knew she felt **something** for Sora, awakened by the light he'd left behind.

**#2 – B is for Bittersweet**

Kairi was the person Naminé owed her nonexistent life to and the blond girl would forever have to pay debt to her, whether she wanted to or not…and that was ultimately why she let Sora go in the end.

**#3 – C is for Crush**

Naminé wasn't sure if the twinge in her chest she got from looking at Sora was all in her head or the real thing.

**#4 – D is for Devotion**

Naminé had given everything she had just to make Sora happy; had their positions been changed, Kairi seriously wondered if she would've been able to do the same.

**#5 – E is for Endings**

In the fractured fairytale that was their lives, Sora was the valiant knight, Kairi was the perfect princess and Naminé was the wicked witch…and Naminé knew that knights were always meant to end up with princesses, never witches.

**#6 – F is for Forgotten**

Sora never liked having unfinished business, but he didn't know what it was that he'd left unfinished, and it ate him up inside.

**#7 – G is for Guilt**

After the truth of the lies was revealed, Naminé couldn't meet Sora's judging eyes; they asked too many questions she couldn't answer without blaming someone else.

**#8 – H is for Happiness**

When Sora smiled at Naminé, she found she could honestly smile back, if only for that moment.

**#9 – I is for Innocence**

Naminé wanted to take Sora's innocence for herself because it was something she was never allowed to have.

**#10 – J is for Justice**

Waves were trapped within the ocean, they could never gain control—but when Sora whispered, "Thank you, Naminé," the ocean allowed the waves to smile for themselves.

**#11 – K is for Kiss**

Sora kissed Naminé's tears away without really realizing what he was doing, because all he knew was that kisses were supposed to make everything better.

**#12 – L is for Lunar**

To Sora, Naminé was like the moon, all deep scars and pale beauty; like the moon, Naminé could never be perfect, but she was always radiant.

**#13 – M is for Muse**

No matter what he said or did, Sora always left behind a little more life and color in Naminé's otherwise dead white world.

**#14 –** **N is for Nightmare**

Even though Sora was asleep, Naminé couldn't escape his gaze; his bold blue eyes were burned into her mind, eternally committed to her memory.

**#15 – O is for Only**

Sora awoke a few minutes earlier than Kairi every day, just to pretend that her hair and skin had been bleached to nearly colorlessness, and in those stolen moments he saw the only person he'd ever truly loved, even though he really couldn't.

**#16 – P is for Precious**

Sora had made two identical promises to two very different people, and he couldn't decide for the life of him which of those promises he treasured more.

**#17 – Q is for Quintessential**

It was when Naminé lost all hope of ever doing anything meaningful with her life that Sora showed her how much she meant to him.

**#18 – R is for Rainbow**

Naminé only wore light colors because Sora's smile was colorful enough for the both of them.

**#19 – S is for Solar**

To Naminé, Sora was like the sun, all sudden flares and shifting shadows; like the sun, Sora was never constant, but he was always on fire.

**#20 – T is for Torn**

Sora tried to be mad at her, **honestly **he did, but it was hard to be mad when someone as pretty as Naminé was looking so utterly broken.

**# 21 – U is for Understanding**

Kairi made sure to take care of Sora, because if she didn't, Naminé would make sure to take care of **her**.

**# 22 – V is for Victory**

Naminé had freed him from the Organization's hold, but as Sora drifted into slumber, he couldn't help but think he was still a prisoner, to what he didn't know.

**# 23 – W is for Winter**

If Naminé was a season, Sora thought she would've been winter: pale and pretty, but cool and distant, waiting for someone to melt her ice away.

**# 24 – X is for Xenophobia**

Naminé didn't like to be noticed, she didn't like to take chances with people, she didn't like to get attached…until Sora.

**#25 – Y is for Yellow**

Naminé hated that she wasn't able to be Sora's strength when he had always been hers.

**#26 – Z is for Zest**

Maybe it was because he was fighting as much for Naminé as for himself, but Sora couldn't remember a time in his life that he had ever fought harder than in that last fight with Marluxia.


End file.
